


Love

by misslenabrooke



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, zack and melissa are there very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Dakota tells Milo what love is like. Unfortunately, he doesn't specify that his crush is the ever oblivious Cavendish...
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Love

"Dakota, Cavendish, how do you know you're in love with someone?" Milo asked, completely out of the blue.

"Why do you ask?" Cavendish looked like he wanted to avoid the topic all together.

He shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"You have a crush, don't ya?" Dakota said with a smirk. "Who is it?"

Milo blushed a little and proceeded to cover his face. "Okay, maybe I do! But I haven't told anyone, not even Zack or Melissa."

"You can tell us." Dakota encouraged him.

"I'm not completely sure yet, though. That's why I want to know what it's like. Have either of you been in love?"

"No." Cavendish responded almost too quickly. Dakota knew he was lying, but decided not to tell Milo for his sake.

"I have. It's really something, let me tell you," Dakota smiled a little. "Do you feel like you could be with only this person forever and not be bored or lonely?"

Milo thought for a second. "I guess. We always have a good time together!"

"Or when you look at them, you feel like everything's okay for a little while?"

He nodded.

"Quick question, Dakota. Why have you never told me you've been in love?" Cavendish asked.

Dakota rolled his eyes. "Is it that important? You don't know everything about me."

"Fair point."

"I can see Dakota in love," Milo said. "Especially now that he makes it sound so great!"

"It's also painful sometimes. You worry that you're never good enough for them, or that they'll leave you. Your heart rips in half at the thought of them being with someone else, and you feel guilty about it. It's like, you  _ know  _ they could have anyone they wanted, so why wouldn't they want someone better than you?"

"Are you okay, Dakota?" Milo asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. This is all in the past, anyway. Or in the future for you, technically. I don't know, I was young and naive back then. We all are at some point."

"I guess that's true."

Dakota shrugged. "It's all complicated. Life is complicated, Milo. There's also unconditional loyalty to the person. You would do anything for them in a heartbeat, and I mean anything just to make sure they're okay. You'd save their life again and again. Does that make sense?"

"Not to me," Cavendish said. "Why would you willingly put yourself through the pain?"

"You don't choose to, Cavendish. It just happens," Dakota turned back to Milo. "If you're asking yourself if you like this person, odds are you probably do. I knew it instantly."

"How long ago was it?" Milo was starting to get a little suspicious.

He scoffed. "Decades ago. Of course, it's hard to keep track of how many. Because I'm old."

"You're not that old, neither of you!" Milo paused. "How old are you guys, actually?"

"I was born in 2133, so technically not born yet. But that makes me… forty-two."

Cavendish's eyes widened. "Really? I was born in 2136."

"Haha, you're young." Dakota teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Just get back to the matter at hand."

"No, it's okay. I think I get it now. See you guys later!" Milo said as he began to walk off. 

Cavendish looked at his partner. "Who in the world would  _ you  _ fall in love with?"

Dakota shrugged. "Eh, you wouldn't know them."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Milo said to Zack and Melissa, who were playing Mario Kart. Zack was losing horribly, but got saved by Murphy's Law turning the game off.

"Hey, Milo." Melissa replied.

"Dakota's in love with Cavendish."

Melissa smirked and Zack sighed as he handed her five dollars.


End file.
